


No Sound But The Wind

by ChevyDestiel67 (CountessCastiel)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, implied Courfeyrac/Combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/ChevyDestiel67
Summary: Enjoltaire AU in which Grantaire doesn't follow Enjolras inside the Musain.





	No Sound But The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> While I was listening to Editors [No Sound But The Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf2RvXCbzgI&t=2509s) I thought about Enjolras and Grantaire. I had to write this. Warning: there are two different endings (thanks, Jutta ♥ ). (English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes)

 

 

 ****The barricade has fallen.

 

 _Of course_ , he thinks, blood on his hands.

 

_(Is it mine?)_

 

He wants to scream, he wants to cry, but he can't.

 

Apollo has been right all along.

 

_I am incapable of believing,_

 

_of thinking,_

 

_of willing,_

 

_of living,_

 

_and –_

 

Eponine has been the first one.

 

Then, one by one, from his hidden place, he has seen his friends dying. The National Guard has killed everyone. He has seen the old man carrying Marius, going away from the disaster, and he has wanted to go with them, but –

 

He needs a drink, or two, but first he wants to know. He _needs_ to know.

 

 _I should have gone after him_ , he thinks, but he has always been the most scared one.

 

Minutes pass away.

 

There's no one. The guards are all gone.

 

Eventually, he rises up.

 

_What have I done? Hiding away? What if –_

 

He closes his eyes, breathes, and he starts walking towards the Musain.

 

He sees Joly, Gavroche, Feuilly, Jehan, Bahorel, Bossuet.

 

They haven't taken care of their bodies yet.

 

_Where is him?_

 

Courfeyrac and Combeferre's bodies are close to the Musain's main entrance. He doesn't look at their faces. Something else catches his attention.

 

 _They died holding hands_ , he thinks. He almost smiles.

 

He enters the Musain and he sees him. Finally, _finally_ , he sees _him_.

 

Bloody and sweaty, Grantaire can feel his heart beating fast. His brain stops thinking.

 

The silence is surreal. This place was once full of voices, laughs. Students.

 

Enjolras is lying on the ground, close to the window. There is blood on his hair. _Even now_ , Grantaire thinks, _he looks like a god_.

 

_(And I have failed him)_

 

He wants to touch, he wants to see his face for a last time, before –

 

 _Before what, coward?_ , his brain asks.

 

          Enjolras is still breathing.

 

Grantaire picks him up. He doesn't know what to do or where to go, or if there are guards outside waiting for them, he only knows he needs to leave, and he needs to save Enjolras.

 

_I'm giving him another reason to hate me... just because I'm saving his life._

 

_(I can live with that)_

 

They leave the place. Grantaire carrying Enjolras in his arms.

 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac's dead bodies are still waiting for him outside. He doesn't look at them now.

 

Bossuet, Bahorel, Jehan, Feuilly, Gavroche, Joly.

 

The streets are empty, and the hospital is far away, but he can do this.

 

He can save the man he –

 

The silence.

 

It's the silence that worries him.

 

There is no sound but the wind.

 

_We can never go home_

_We no longer have one_

_I'll help you carry the load_

_I'll carry you in my arms_

_We walk through the ash_

_And the charred remains of our country_

_Keep an eye on my back_

_I'll keep an eye on the road_

 

_Help me to carry the fire_

_To keep it alight together_

_Help me to carry the fire_

_This road won't go on forever_

 

Enjolras opens his mouth, but Grantaire doesn't see it. His arms are already tired, but he needs to go on.

 

“R – “

 

He almost drops Enjolras, surprised.

 

He looks at him, tries to smile, tries to say something.

 

_I'm saving you_

 

_I'm looking for help_

 

_All our friends are –_

 

_Enjolras, I –_

 

“I'm here.”

 

_If I say shut your eyes_

_If I say look away_

_Bury your face in my shoulder_

_Think of a birthday_

_The things you put in your head_

_They will stay there forever_

_I'm trying hard to hide your soul, son_

_From things it's not meant to see_

 

_Help me to carry the fire_

_To keep it alight together_

_Help me to carry the fire_

_This road won't go on forever_

 

 

“I knew it,” the other continues, shutting his eyes.

 

And –

 

– is that a smile Grantaire sees?

 

(When Enjolras opens his eyes again, he finds himself on a hospital bed. Grantaire is sleeping on a chair next to him)

 

(Every part of his body hurts,

 

          but his heart,

 

he feels,

 

                is in the right place).

 

*** * ***

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

 

 

_We can never go home_

_We no longer have one_

_I'll help you carry the load_

_I'll carry you in my arms_

_We walk through the ash_

_And the charred remains of our country_

_Keep an eye on my back_

_I'll keep an eye on the road_

 

_Help me to carry the fire_

_To keep it alight together_

_Help me to carry the fire_

_This road won't go on forever_

 

Enjolras opens his mouth, but Grantaire doesn't see it. His arms are already tired, but he needs to go on.

 

“R – “

 

He almost drops Enjolras, surprised.

 

He looks at him, tries to smile, tries to say something.

 

_I'm saving you_

 

_I'm looking for help_

 

_All our friends are –_

 

“Enjolras, I –”

 

But he can't say it now.

 

_(Maybe never)_

 

The silence.

 

          The man in his arms dies.

 

Grantaire keeps walking.

 

Does he realize it? Does he feel it?

 

Even the tears are silent.

 

“ _If I say shut your eyes,”_

 

He starts whispering to the wind.

 

“ _If I say look away_

_Bury your face in my shoulder_

_Think of a birthday_

_The things you put in your head_

_They will stay there forever_

_I'm trying hard to hide your soul, son_

_From things it's not meant to see_

 

_Help me to carry the fire_

_To keep it alight together_

_Help me to carry the fire_

_This road won't go on forever.”_

 

(When he sees the guards behind a corner, he is calm)

 

“Long live the Republic! I'm one of them!”

 

Finally, the silence is broken by the bullets.

 

(Every part of his body hurts,

 

          but his heart,

 

he feels,

 

                is in the right place).

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
